The Change in the Opening
by asc12
Summary: An alternative to the season 10 opener (hmm wonder why) to explore the possibilities of Sweets as a single dad. Humorous possibilities lay ahead as he struggles to understand the care of a baby but finds help thru friends, grief thru the passage of time and escape in the abundance of cases ahead. Possible multiple stories to take place of the current direction of the show.
1. Chapter 1

The Change in the Opening

By ASC12

I do not own Bones.

_Okay so I'm not great at titles but you can guess where this one is going. The other idea was 'the baby of the daddy', yeah so...I actually missed the premiere so pardon my errors. I think you can figure out where this particular story picks up from. Like I said I didn't see it, but I don't think I would have liked it, and perhaps a few others did not as well? ;) I felt there may have been a bit of interest in an alternative so let's give it a go…._

_Viva le Sweets? Oui? Please review if oui._

_Quick thought to add, I do believe that characters can grow thru tragedy so I think there is a quite a series that could be had with Sweets in this scenario. It might be fun and interesting. As you may have noticed I mentioned Sweets as a single dad. Spoiler alert: Don't worry no more characters actually "die."_

1.

_He hadn't seen it coming, of course no one really would have would they or one wouldn't walk about so 'carelessly.' He had reacted, but why did it hurt so badly?_

Booth and Brennan pulled back into the parking garage, aggravated from their most recent visit. Their eyes immediately fell upon a sight one never wants to see. The tall six foot frame of an all too familiar friend lay on the ground, too still for comfort but enough motion to suggest life. With no time for speculations their feet carried their racing hearts to their friend's side with nothing but fear at the front of their mind.

Booth's longer legs moved faster than Brennan's and he reached Sweets first. Sweets was glad to see him, a notion passed not by words but as his body relaxed.

"Don't move." Booth said looking Sweets over whose white dress shirt was rumpled and lip was bleeding. Booth continued to look him over only to spy a lesion on his head. Brennan's arrival was swift with hands that inspected bones as clinically as she could. She strived to ease her shaking hands, afraid of what she might find.

Booth was about to ask what happened when Sweets slumped to the side and Booth's heart skipped beat. Instead of leaving this world he began to speak while his eyes remained focused on a particular sight.

"I got him." Sweets said with a hard swallow. "You'd be proud, I didn't get myself killed."

Booth looked over his shoulder at what Sweets had been staring at. He hadn't noticed the man on the ground at first, a trail of blood leaving his body. Booth turned back to Sweets. See, Booth knew though it was an act of self-defense, someone as aware of the values in life as Sweets would no doubt carry immense guilt to take one. Booth though felt the need to check the man to be sure he was not a threat.

"He's not." Sweets said with a cough that bothered Brennan. "I almost aimed too low," Sweets said, "but then I adjusted." Sweets pointed to his chest and Booth speculated if Sweets was signaling his difficulty in breathing but he got that Sweets motion was a reference that he had shot the man in the heart.

"Of course." Booth said. "You scored excellent on your test, why wouldn't you have done it right?"

Sweets offered a smile at the compliment but continued to cough. Brennan was already on the phone for an ambulance so Booth decided to keep the man busy.

"What happened?" Booth asked, unfavorable of the way Sweets would involuntarily shudder and stop.

"I had files." Sweets said looking for them.

Booth nodded his head suggesting Sweets abandon a visual search. "I don't care about files Sweets."

Sweets seemed hurt at first that what he fought in vain to regain seemed so unimportant until he realized the look Booth was giving him - the importance was placed solely in the desire for Sweets to remain present in this existence, not files. Booth did understand exactly what state of health Sweets was balanced in so he looked back at Brennan for a sign on what she had discovered in examining Sweets. Booth observed that she was in control, and not just usual Brennan control, while concerned she was not unhinged and so he turned back to Sweets who was trying to sit up.

"Whoa easy there." Booth said urging him to lie back.

"Hard to breathe." Sweets said obviously short of breath.

Reluctant due lack of his own knowledge Booth indulged the downed man and gently lifted his back up a few degrees. Sweets winced at the pressure on his ribs but the air came easier and he appeared more relaxed.

"Sweets, tell me, are you alright?" Booth said now in close proximity of the man he had come to know well over these seven years, a friend, an uncle to his daughter, a brother.

"We both know how this ends." Sweets said looking for air that came harder to find. Sweets coughed and Booth's chest clenched. "I've been better Booth, but you can't get rid of me this easy." Sweets smiled as the ambulance arrived.

"Better not." Booth said as the ambulance arrived.

Sweets was brought to the hospital while Agent Aubrey was dispatched to tend to the matter of the dead man in the parking lot. Booth accepted that this task was befitting of the tool like agent who lacked in both benevolence and appeal as a possible member of their team.

Booth was away on the phone when Brennan saw Sweets walking towards her in the waiting room. His steps were uneven though Brennan was grateful for his pain, it far exceeded the alternative she feared when they were first upon him. Sweets was always one for a hug, except for now as the usually reserved Dr. Brennan clenched her friend tightly. Sweets wanted to push her away but soon regarded the rarity of this embrace and though it was deeply painful she relished in the fact her head was placed so close to his beating heart.

_I didn't realize how much it meant till it was almost gone _her thoughts came to her. She didn't want to say it out loud, not because she didn't want Sweets to know how much she cared, but the words were stuck in her heart, unable to make it past the lump in her throat.

She had spent those agonizing moments on the phone with paramedics unsure if he was okay. Her trembling hands had made it difficult to evaluate Sweets well and while she strived to keep her wits about her she could only think of the Sweets she danced with in her house to celebrate the end of his relationship with Daisy, his daily coffee while he lived with them, the case they worked well on together to find the swim coach's killer, how he was there for her and Christine in Booth's incarceration. She hugged him once more tightly knowing he deserved far more for all he had done in the seven years she had known him that to die, beaten and defeated in a parking lot.

"Dr. Brennan." Sweets said searching again for air. Brennan looked up at him and his pained face but grateful smiled and took a step back.

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry Sweets." She said stepping back but remaining close.

"Don't be. Thank you." He said then looked up to locate Booth, who was still on the phone, unhappy with the results he was getting.

"Yeah well Agent Aubrey, no one tried to kill Sweets and get away with it. Yeah, well call me when you're more useful." Booth hung up and saw Sweets next to Brennan.

"Sweets! What are you doing shouldn't you be lying down or something?" Booth asked concerned. Sweets was eager to take a seat for a moment and they joined him in doing so.

"No, no more lying down for me." Sweets said issuing a smile but wondering what course it could have taken had he not fired the shot he did, would he be in the bag instead… Sweets shivered at the thought and Brennan grabbed his hand.

"It was him or you Sweets." Booth said knowing Sweets might be thinking of the man he killed. "I'm glad it was him."

Booth didn't often wish for death, but he was weighed by guilt at the prospect that he had nearly failed in protecting his people.

"Right. I know." Sweets said though his voice didn't emanate complete agreement. "It's just sort of weird you know?"

"I'm not a shrink." Booth said but gave a smile. "But I know. Taking a life, it isn't easy, no matter the circumstances. There is a lot to consider when you do it. But you're not the one who brought on those circumstances, remember that."

Sweets nodded and a thought occurred to him in all the excitement. "Daisy, I should call her…"

"I did, several times but I wasn't able to reach her." Brennan said. "I know I should have called her first thing but I was…uh…preoccupied."

Sweets caught on to what she meant and nodded.

"She's probably waiting at home for you." Booth said. "Let's get you to her before she starts shrieking and freaking out."

Booth and Brennan stood quickly but Sweets took longer and Sweets took notice of their worried glances. "A few cracked ribs, a couple of broken ones. I have to watch out for pneumonia and come back often. I'm glad I was carrying a gun and reacted fast enough and didn't just stand around and let it happen."

"Believe me Sweets, we all are." Booth said with a pat on his back not so much in reassurance but reassurance to Booth who kept his hand there to support the ailing doc should he falter in his steps.

They arrived at the emergency exit doors when Brennan spotted Cam exiting an ambulance. The juxtaposition to what she was seeing confused her. _What is Cam doing here? _Brennan wondered but her question was quickly answered as the gurney was pulled from the ambulance with Daisy on it.

Sweets turned pale at the sight and Cam ran forward to intervene.

"Dr. Sweets," Cam began breathlessly. "I'm glad you are okay, we were very worried. Daisy is going into premature labor. Agent Aubrey had called to say that you were beaten in a parking lot. His lack of details caused Daisy to assume the worse and she went into a panic. We were unable to calm her and she became increasingly unstable. We called an ambulance and here we are."

Daisy was being wheeled towards them, an oxygen mask to her face and her figure still. She was breathing but she was not responsive.

"Daisy?" Sweets said seeing her being wheeled near where they were standing. He tried to keep up with the rushing doctors but with his injuries it was difficult.

"Sir you need to wait here." One of the medical technicians informed him.

"But that's Daisy, she'….that's my baby!" Sweets called out though he knew he wasn't making sense, it was all so much to comprehend and process in such a short time.

"I understand sir, please wait here while we stabilize her." The technician said again but Sweets ignored him and pressed forward. The tech grabbed Sweets around the chest and pulled him back sending the psychologist in a world of pain at his most recent injuries the tech knew nothing of.

Booth rushed forward and pried Sweets from the tech's grip shouting the details to him. Sweets steadied himself against the wall as Brennan approached to steady him. Another doctor rushed towards the commotion gathering the information from the tech and Booth.

"Young man, please come with me." The doctor said to Sweets who followed down the hall a short distance. The others wondered if they should stay or follow. They waited giving Sweets some space.

Once they arrived at the room the doctor turned towards Sweets. "Now wait here. If you do so I'll find out how she is and if you can see her. Either way I will get you news if you don't rush in." He paused a second as his demeanor softened. "Trust me, I understand how you feel."

Sweets leaned against the wall and for a moment wondered why his chest hurt so much. It would break his heart to lose Daisy. To say their relationship was complicated was an understatement. They had come to terms with their separate lives, wishing each other the best and yet somehow finding themselves and having a baby in a short time. Somewhere in the few months that passed Sweets forgot Jessica Warren and accepted his life with a Daisy who was now very, very pregnant and in the very now, in trouble.

The doctor returned as promised and Sweets stood tall the pain in his chest was a reminder that it wasn't just Daisy, he had his brush with death today, but things were looking good and surely would with Daisy as well. The doctor's expression did not translate as much.

He cleared his throat as though to delay the inevitable information. "She has suffered a stroke. She is somewhat comprehensive and in a few moments you can see her. I want you to be aware that she is in a very confused state of mind. The baby is still doing well though he is a bit premature. They have tried to stop the labor but the situation is getting dire. The doctors are going to attempt to save the baby."

Sweets looked at the man incensed. "And what about Daisy? She's young she can't have a stroke!"

"Even in this day and age we forget how childbirth has its dangers still. She would not be the first, at this age, to find this same complication I'm sorry to say. It would seem the news she got earlier increased her heart rate and put her in cardiac arrest. In that time he brain was deprived of some oxygen and brought on the stroke. The doctors will do all they can but," he sighed "I'm not sure what can be done."

The doctor waited for the information to sink into Sweets. "We haven't much time if you want to come."

Sweets nodded out of necessity and not understanding. He followed the doctor in to a day the baby would come that he had in no way imagined. There was no running lights and explaining later, no humorous foibles and slapstick. He was ushered near Daisy's face which rocked back and forth. Sweets sank into the chair, ignoring the pain his body felt for that in which his heart was breaking. He took Daisy's hand and at the familiar touch she turned to face him.

"Lancelot!" She cooed when she saw him and smiled. Sweets offered a smile back and her delirium he hoped she did not see the crimson lines around his eyes.

"Hi Miss Daisy he offered back." He tried to smile and keep her calm. He wondered if he should lie, and tell her it would all be fine. He understood now what Booth meant when he said files were as meaningless as adulation of fighting back.

"Lancelot we're together again." Daisy said alarmingly happy. Sweets tried to grasp at their reunion to have a baby but Daisy continued. "Agent Aubrey told me you had left, but now we can leave together. We'll always be together Lance."

Sweets was about to lose it but he bit the inside of his mouth until it bled down the back of his throat to keep the tears away, for Daisy. He nodded until the words caught up to him.

"Yes Daisy, I'll always be here for you, and the baby." Sweets said holding her hand tightly. "Please stay Daisy. Please don't leave me."

"No Lance, I won't do that, we're leaving together, for a far better place." Daisy promised.

"Let's stay in this place Daisy, it's a good place." Sweets pleaded but it only caused Daisy to be confused and her heart rate to become erratic. The doctors looked to Sweets who now knew he had to lie to the woman he loved.

"Yes, Daisy, we'll go together." Sweets promised and the doctors nodded that he was going in the correct direction now. It broke his heart to let her go, to say such things to her.

"Will you kiss me?" Daisy asked Sweets who leaned in and kissed her lips, devoid of salty tears only promises of better place.

"I've loved you Daisy, since I knew you, maybe even before." Sweets said, the words coming harder. Daisy's eyes moved around.

"Please Daisy, please hold on." Sweets said as he eyes drew heavy. "Please stay Daisy, please stay. Just a little longer."

"It's okay Lancelot, we're going to be fine. I love you, I always have." Daisy's promise grew soft as her hand grew light in Sweets hand as he gripped it harder, trying to grasp something that was so quickly fleeting away from him.

Loud beeps and alarms filled the air pulling him from the intimate moment and replacing it with anger and

Sweets was ushered from the room as the doctor's speed picked up considerably in their task at hand. Sweets was deposited outside the room but the transition was too much for him to handle and soon he crumpled to the floor, the pain of his injuries nothing next to the pain of his loss.

Cam, Brennan and Booth saw the already broken man collapse before them and rushed to his him. Brennan knelt behind him and immediately wrapped her arms around him to keep him upright. Cam clutched his hand as his tears fell full and plenty. Booth bit his lip to see his friend so broken, and wondered how many lives had to be exchanged for others today. No one spoke a word but held the pained man as he grieved.

Time passed and the doctor emerged with a small baby in his arms. He looked the quartet on the ground. He held the baby out to the father, hoping to ease his grief but Sweets looked at the child with anger and rage. It broke Booth's heart to see the father look at his child as such, but he knew in a way, Sweets blamed the baby for Daisy's predicament. Booth nodded to the doctor now wasn't the time and he understood, returning to the room with the baby.

"How do I go on?" Sweets asked in a near breath.

"I don't know Sweets." Brennan said looking at Booth, knowing what it would be like to lose him. "I don't know."

"We're here Sweets, and so are you." Cam said squeezing his hand tighter but Sweets felt none of it, only the pain deep in his heart.

_Okay so stick with me here. **Daisy isn't entirely gone** and there's a big road ahead. As much as I (well have in the past) enjoyed offing Daisy, the recent episode shows how difficult that is to endure. So let's just say she's going to be very quiet for a while and save our ear drums. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed a live and mostly well Sweets as he will recover (I may tend to torture him but he **always **makes it out alive). One of the truly sad 'character deaths' that was truly beautifully written (INMHO) was when Fred died in Wesley's arms on Angel. It was so simple and sweet and pure, plus she remained on the show anyway, but the paranormal shows can do these things!) Anyway, adventures will continue on if you wish to continue with me…._


	2. Chapter 2

2.

_Cozying up with a fall flavored coffee, let's go. Oh, consequently we will encounter some more humorous scenes ahead soon. It isn't all doom and gloom in my Bones world. Which I do not own, also consequently._

_And of course I agree, a four month release seemed accomodateable (which is not a word the red squiggly lines). I'd rather seen Sweets on assignment and do a few "call ins" than be dead. Simple. I wonder what the actor's take on the whole thing was. Somehow I doubt he wanted to leave the show permanently. I also doubt that Fox would allow him to speak openly on the topic either._

_I have not forgotten 'The Misery in the Moment', have a few thoughts on this one I want to get down on paper before I forget. Will be updating both stories, adding more probably, all the crazy things I do._

**Recap 1: Sweets has a brush with death in a parking garage ;) but survives only to encounter news that Agent Aubrey has confused Daisy to believe Sweets has died in said incident. Daisy becomes hysterical and suffers a heart attack that leads to a stroke. To save the baby who is not yet due though labor has begun in the medical emergency the baby boy is born.**

* * *

><p><em>What a difference a moment can make<em>, Booth mused as he gazed upon the scene. Sweets sat inconsolable, a friend he nearly lost only hours ago, next to the woman his friend loved, Daisy lay silent and still, the only time he had seen her as such, kept company with only the sounds of beeps from monitors supervising her low brain activity. Booth's eyes then went to the tiny baby in Brennan's arms, occasionally eyed at by the angry and grieving father from his first glance.

_This changes everything _Booth thought to himself. _But at least no one died today, I can take anything but losing my people. _He looked back to Daisy, the unknown lingering if she would ever wake up and if she did, he wondered if Sweets would be caring for a woman whose intellect may or may not ever exceed that of the baby he would raise. Booth grew angry, _this isn't fair to him! _He shouted to the powers that be in a northerly direction. _He's had so much happen, why can't you just give him a little speck of bliss? Who would do such a thing? _Booth gripped the edge of Daisy's bed rail in his frustration. He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. He spun and saw Cam, he gleamed that her concerns were the same as his.

"We're going to be needed." She said to Booth and glanced down at Daisy with a sigh.

Booth agreed but had no idea where to begin and was open to any and all suggestions.

"He hasn't even touched the baby." Booth said concerned.

"It's a lot to take in Booth." Cam warned. "The baby will need to stay for 48 hours anyway, it's standard procedure."

Booth nodded and went to approach Sweets who sat alone in the hall outside the room, a clear metaphor with how he felt at the moment. Brennan and Booth caught eyes, her asking if she should bring the baby near and he nodded no for now. She held the baby close, so tiny but healthy.

"It's okay, uh, baby." She said to it nervously. As of yet the child had not been given a name. The couple could not agree and now it was up to Sweets who was not interested in the integral task. "Daddy is confused right now. And well I'll hold you until we get this figured out."

Cam smiled at Brennan as she spoke to the child without telling the child about the skeletal system even once. Cam had been busy fielding phone calls from Angela, Aristo, Hodgins, the entire Jeffersonian and FBI employee roster it felt like. She sighed and rubbed her head at the daunting moments ahead, she had never felt less sure of what to do until now. "Helpless" was a resounding description to everyone involved including baby no name. _How **one thing** so quickly and drastically changes **everything **_she lamented, though she offered Brennan a sigh and offered to take the baby.

"It's fine." Brennan said pulling the baby close. Cam smiled at the mother Brennan had become, a surprise to her, much like the surprise when Sweets, who had broken it off with Daisy to never have kids, once was. She had often noticed the similarities between Brennan and Sweets, though they would deny it, well, Brennan may anyway. But now she hoped Sweets would grow into the father in the way Brennan had grown into a mother. Cam saw a long road ahead but stopped considering it when the doctor approached.

"Dr. Soroyan," he said having become familiar with the doctor since the turn of events that afternoon. "Visiting hours will come to a close. I hesitate though because of the delicate situation. Mr. Sweets could stay as he is the father but if…" The doctor failed to figure out the best for the situation as well.

"I understand doctor." Cam began but Brennan approached.

"It's Dr. Sweets." She corrected and walked back away with the baby. She spoke softly though the words didn't match the tone. "That's right, daddy's a doctor, not like a useful doctor, but he can help you with some useless science." Cam smiled a moment, _some things never change _but the smile faded as the decision to the doctor returned.

"I'll talk to everyone." She promised the doctor.

Cam eyed Booth who sat beside Sweets now. The two were only a few inches apart though Sweets was several worlds away. Cam knew Booth wanted to offer a mere presence for Sweets but the young doctor was depleted and empty. She approached with caution.

"Dr. Sweets?" She said as he sat with his back to the wall. While they wanted to hold him close they also approached him like a live wire. "Would you like to stay here with Daisy?" She asked directly. She hoped he appreciated his directness, he always had before.

Sweets eyes shifted and Cam knew he was considering it. He cleared his throat finally as Booth and Cam waited to hear. "No, Daisy's not really here anymore." Sweets said trying to stay calm but his dark eyes narrowed as fresh tears stung the corners of him. Booth moved an arm to place around the therapist but the turned away pulling his knees close and bury his head under his arms, hiding from the pair to grieve again. Cam knew the man was only causing more damage to his injuries and moved forward though she knew it was dangerous water upon which to tread.

"Please Dr. Sweets, you'll hurt your injuries." Cam urged and Booth caught on, this time not allowing the therapist to shoo him away. Soon the pair pulled Sweets to his wavering feet, Booth standing behind ready to catch as needed.

"Dr. Sweets you need to go home, you need rest." Cam urged taking his one hand in hers while he rubbed his eyes with the other. She looked at the disheveled man, tousled from a senseless beating, beaten by an unfair deal of the cards. "You can come home with me and Aristo, we'll have some tea." Cam knew it was not what he wanted to do this evening, or any evening in place of being with Daisy.

"No, I want to go home, I need some time alone." Sweets said with a coarse and weary voice.

Cam eyed Booth whose expression agreed 'being alone' was not a good suggestion. However angering the man would not help at this time either.

"Perhaps you would like to tell Daisy good night." Cam suggested but Sweets shook his head.

"Daisy's gone. I said goodbye before. There is nothing left." He said dishearteningly. Cam started to say something but Sweet stopped her. "Dr. Soroyan, we're all intelligent people, please don't tell me there's hope."

"It's not likely." Cam agreed though she desperately wanted to offer the tormented man some comfort. She recalled how distraught he was when the young man overcoming Leukemia on the subway who died in front of him was. This was Daisy, Cam knew this was not easy, they could not stand by and give stoic glances to someone they had known so long.

Brennan brought the baby close now that she could tell they were leaving. "Sweets would you like to hold your son?" She said coming close to him. He backed up running into Booth but his demeanor was that of Dr. Brennan offering him small pox. Brennan's expression fell as Cam offered a suggestion.

"Perhaps tomorrow."

They nodded and turned to leave once Brennan left her information with the nurses on the natal ward. The baby would be moved to that floor while Daisy was moved to another care ward as well. Sweets walked away and didn't look back.

* * *

><p>Booth offered to drive Sweets home as he had no car. He looked tired and pained though he had yet to touch one of the pain killers he had been given. Brennan and Booth exchanged glances and nodded in agreement. They soon arrived at their new home. Once the car was stopped Sweets automatically opened the door but saw where they were. He sighed, which hurt and shook his head.<p>

"Don't make me ask again." Sweets said closing the door.

Booth and Brennan held resolved and turned off the car and got out. Sweets gritted his teeth and opened the door and after a short stumble that he played off began to walk down the sidewalk. Booth gritted his teeth, he had a toddler, he could be just as stubborn as the need be. Booth quickly caught up to Sweets whose slow walk was a hindrance to him storming off.

"Booth don't you get it, I just want to be alone!" Sweets shouted which hurt but he turned to walk away, which also hurt.

"Yeah I get that, but I also get you, and you should not be alone, certainly not at your place tonight, and you are a smart enough guy to know why." Booth said.

Sweets red eyes were too tired to cry but he shook his head, he felt like he had no place in the world to feel comfortable or at peace. He was exhausted, hurt, and an emotional wreck.

"No, Booth, I can't I'm…I can't…" Sweets was confused himself with what he was saying. Booth thought he might just pass out there on the neighbor's lawn which was fine by him because then argument would be over.

"Uncle Sweets!" A girly cry came. Sweets turned to look at Christine who bounced along the street to him. "Momma said you were staying with us tonight."

Sweets looked up at Brennan who cautiously walked forward to see if her trick would work. Sweets looked at her angry but knew the child was watching and stopped and offered the little girl a smile.

"I can't tonight Christine, but maybe another night." He offered.

"Oh please, momma said if you stay we can have chocolate chip pancakes in the morning!"

Sweets eyed Brennan again, his eyes condemning her for putting him in such a position, if he did not stay, chocolate pancakes would not be present. Sensing a losing battle as well, Christine reached for Sweets hand and pulled on it. He winced but offered a forged smile to the child he couldn't deny anything. She pulled again and he said nothing as his tired feet followed her to the house.

His eyes met Brennan's as they he walked by. "That was low." He said.

"No, that was necessary." She said correcting him.

Christine showed Sweets to the couch who sat slowly and began to show him her new doll. Sweets smiled at her and held back aching grimaces and desires to start weeping desperate cries once more.

"What do we do?" Booth asked Brennan in the distance.

"Booth, if he goes home, I don't know what he would do. You know Sweets, he's…."

"He's Sweets." Booth said knowingly. There wasn't a guy in the world who cared more about other people. "He's obviously seriously aching but I don't know how to get him to take anything. He needs to eat and sleep, but he's just as stubborn…"

"As you?" Brennan finished for him. She pursed her lips. "I have an idea."

Booth joined Christine who was draining the wearied man of his last ounces of energy.

"Hey Christine, I see Max got your pj's on. That's good, hey how about you help your mom, she was making Sweets a drink."

The little girl bounced to the kitchen and once she was gone Booth felt the angry dark brown swimming in a sea of flames dig at him. "I don't want anything Booth."

"I got that." Booth said just as stubborn. "But while you don't want anything, you need something. Sweets you can barely stand on your feet, ah, here she comes!" Booth's voice changed tones as Christine bounced back in the room. She handed Sweets a glass and again he could tell he was being targeted by Booth and Brennan thru a child messenger. Too tired to argue he dark the contents when he saw Christine was waiting for the glass. His tongue tasted strange as she left with the glass but he was too spent to deduce why.

Sweets knew Booth was watching him, the reason he wanted to be alone and he put his head back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling and blinked twice until his eyes opened no more.

Booth looked at Sweets and wondered what to do next when the man's head never came back up. He began to feel anxious, _did the doctors miss something, no Sweets, don't, almost, die on me again _Booth thought as he sprung from the couch to check the man's pulse. Brennan entered the room and looked pleased.

"That worked." Brennan said and Booth looked at her like she was crazy for killing Sweets.

"What euthanizing him?" Booth said searching for a pulse. Brennan felt concerned and found the correct spot for checking a pulse. She gave Booth a look that suggested she was not amused with his suggestion.

"I made Sweets a cocktail, like you suggested…but…laced with the proper amounts of pain killers and sleeping aids."

"Bones, you knocked him out cold." Booth said still a bit concerned.

"He needs the rest." Brennan said seriously and Booth knew she was right.

"That's one way to battle stubborn ness." Booth said tilting Sweets to the side and placing his long legs on the couch.

"Should we leave him here or…." Brennan said.

"Well if you wanted him someplace else you should have got him there before knocking him out with sedatives." Booth said.

"How do we keep him from leaving?" Brennan asked. "I don't know if the pancake scheme will keep him here."

"Well we can't handcuff him to the couch." Though Booth wasn't entirely sure why not.

"We can take his wallet, phone and keys!" Brennan offered and Booth snapped his fingers.

"Now that's thinking." He said happily at her suggestion.

"Booth, there's blood on Sweets shirt." Brennan said, flashbacks to earlier that day.

Booth nodded as he had seen them as well. They both wanted memories of the day to go away forever. The most they could do though was get rid of the clothes and the memories and stains on them.

"Alright I'll find some clothes, you get to undress." Booth said swiftly leaving the room.

Brennan was of a clinical mind so she did not have issue as she sat on the edge of the couch by Sweets. The hardest part was undressing a six foot man who was knocked out cold by her own devices. She pulled Sweets forward and awkwardly removed his jacket. She almost wished she had help but Christine had gone to bed and Booth had bolted from the room. Sweets head lay on her shoulder as she removed the jacket and let it fall to the floor. Gently she lay him back and removed his stylish blue tie. _It pops and pulls the whole thing together _she could recall him saying. She put it with the jacket on the floor and unbuttoned his white button down, smudged with dirt from where he had been kicked, a drop or two of blood from his lip.

She looked to his face with now showed signs of a few bruises but not many, one on his lip, probably a blow to the face, the other a mark on his forehead, maybe from falling to the ground. Still she was glad there were no more, and these would heal in time. She again leaned him forward to take off the shirt and as he lay back his under tee shirt had ridden up and she saw the bruises on his chest.

"Good thing I'm a snappy dresser." Booth said entering with sweatpants and a shirt. He stopped when he saw Brennan's troubled expression. He came quickly forward and saw the marks.

"Will Sweets always have scars?" Brennan asked, her voice hoarse.

Booth came close to his wife and sitting on the edge as well put an arm around her and held her tightly for a moment.

"We all have scars. And we still have Sweets." He reminded her.

"I know, just seeing them, coming so close, being reminded." She said tears pricking at her eyes. "And Daisy…." Booth felt a tear, joined by another fall on his arms. The day had taken a toll on them all.

"I can do this…" Booth said though immediately regretted it. He had no desire to depants Sweets, no matter how much he was glad he was still around.

"No." Brennan said wiping away the tear. "I can finish what I started. Why don't you get the shoes though?"

Booth complied and took off the shoes and the clothes and left with them for a place out of sight. When he returned Brennan pulled a blanket close and nervous of her chemistry skills checked Sweets pulse once more to be sure. Booth grinned but said nothing.

"I'll check on Christine." Brennan said giving Booth a kiss and leaving to check on her daughter.

"Be right up." Booth said but took a seat in the chair opposite the couch. He wanted to stay right here, just few moments more.

* * *

><p><em>A few jabs at the show. Have a hard time that no one's beside themselves upset that Sweets was gone after all those years together. Anyway, can pick that apart forever. Then again, they just never ask me! Sorry, expression a friend and I used to use when we'd try to correct the world's problems. ;)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

3.

**Recap 2: Daisy remains in a coma with low brain activity, Sweets has yet to look at or hold the baby, consumed in pain and anguish equally over the afternoon's events. It's late and they must go, the baby must stay for 48 hours as is standard procedure. Sweets wants to go home and be alone but Brennan & Booth don't feel comfortable leaving Sweets alone knowing how compassionate he is. When they arrive at the Booth residence Brennan plays Christine against Sweets, tricking him into staying and then ultimately drugging him so he can get some sleep.**

In the few seconds before consciousness was aware, when the mind was still in a soft enough state that the memory fails and the comfort of sleep still abounds Sweets turned to touch Daisy's face. But as his fingers tapped the coffee table his head became aware this pillow was not his, the bed was a couch, and the bitter reality came crashing down.

The smell of coffee hung in the air, not Sweets famous coffee but Brennan had been waiting for morning to come, for Sweets to wake, for reality to surface. She waited as the figure on the couch began to stir, glad she had not drugged him too heavily but part of her wished she could again, give him a few more peaceful moments.

Instead she poured a second cup, topped off hers for the third time as she had spent the morning trying to think of what to say, what to do, how to help. Booth had spent half the night downstairs, waiting, watching and worrying. He feared Sweets might wake up and try to walk home despite having taken his shoes and freeze to death in the process, get beaten by muggers, all the possibilities ran thru Booth's mind and kept him awake and on watch. His other fear was Brennan's drug cocktail and its possible potency. Eventually sleep crept in and took over, which is where Brennan found him early the next morning, on the opposing seat sleeping not so peacefully. Sweets had no choice but to be completely out, the drug demanded it.

Brennan had ushered a sleepy Booth to bed while Brennan made the coffee. Several cups later she was taking one to Sweets who was sitting up and looking at his tee shirt.

"It's Booths." Brennan said of the tee and felt silly. "I guess you knew it wasn't mine."

"Do I taste something funny on my tongue?" Sweets said feeling as though he had been drugged.

"Coffee?" Brennan said offering the cup as an olive branch for a 'sorry I drugged you but it was for your own good' measure.

Sweets accepted it but immediately sat it down. Brennan sat in the chair long since cold since Booth left. The room emanated sadness and Brennan didn't know how to fix it. She watched as Sweets eyes shifted about, thinking, Brennan wondered of what his pensive glances consisted of and figured she knew at least half of them.

"Sweets, I know you might like to get cleaned up a bit, maybe we can go by your place and then maybe back to the hospital, see the baby." Brennan offered.

Sweets looked down at the coffee, as dark as his hair and eyes should it offer a reflection. _The baby, God, what do I do with the baby now. I can't raise a baby, not without Daisy. Daisy._

Sweets eyes pricked with tears and he quickly covered his eyes. Brennan didn't like him hiding such a distress and quickly sat by his side. His inched away from her after she sat.

"I'm fine Dr. Brennan." He said in a terrible lie.

"No, you're not Sweets. Can you imagine what a mess I would be without Booth? I'm not judging you Sweets, I'm, I'm doing what you would do for me." Brennan reached an arm around Sweets and pulled his tall frame close. After a moment Sweets didn't resist and he slowly relaxed into her half hug. His tears flowed silently and Brennan squeezed him tighter. She would have thought she squeezed too hard for more began to fall but she doubted she was the cause of the influx.

"It hurts." Sweets said and Brennan quickly released him.

"No, no I mean…Daisy." Sweets said and Brennan quickly pulled him back towards her. Sweets let out a sigh. "We had moved on, why did we have to get back together, the baby?! We should have stayed a part, no one would be miserable, she would be alive."

"Sweets we can't know that."

"She died because of me." Sweets said, the guilt heavy in the air.

"No Sweets…" Brennan began but he was already on his feet, angry.

"No Dr. Brennan please don't give me the medical specifics of what it was, I just can't handle that right now!" Sweets was shouting.

"Sweets." Brennan was very calm. "I was in no way going to propose that. I was going to say that it's not your fault, you can't control the universe and decide who lives or dies, no **one** person should ever do that." Brennan paused. "I guess serial killers do, but that's not the point.

Sweets was getting confused on who he was mad at, was it Brennan, Daisy for taking him back, Agent Aubrey, himself, God, the doctors who couldn't save her? Sweets knew blame wasn't the key factor but it had to be someone. Sweets rubbed his head in confusion. Brennan's brow ruffled as she wondered how to help Sweets. She knew this would all take time but mostly she worried for the man who not only was still recovering from serious injuries but had lost someone he loved not yet 24 hours ago. She was worried, how he would take that, would he do something to himself, she worried. She couldn't lose Sweets today too.

"Sweets, I know this will take time." Brennan offered as she slowly came closer to Sweets. He was like a caged tiger – restless and angry so she kept her distance. She had no fear that Sweets would hurt her - she was only afraid she would push him away.

"And we can take all the time you need." Brennan continued almost near him now. Sweets looked up at her with red watery eyes.

"I can't do this." Sweets said shaking his head backing away from her. "I can't live like this, with these feelings just eating inside me."

Brennan wanted to grab him, she felt fearful he would flee. "No Sweets, we can do this, trust me, please trust me." Brennan offered but he continued to back up.

"Uncle Sweets!" Christine shouted coming up behind him surprising him so greatly he tripped and fell back slamming into the wall. Brennan had been so focused on Sweets she hadn't seen her come in either.

"Uncle Sweets are you okay?" The little girl rushed forward concerned.

Sweets looked at the little girl who oozed empathy. _Daisy, the baby, a life like this was all I wanted, gone. _Christine was the reminder of what was not meant to be.

"Let me help you up there Sweets." Booth said casually. He had followed Christine downstairs after being woken by the shouting. Sweets pulled his arm away from Booth reluctantly, happy to rot on the floor. "Come on Sweets, it's time for chocolate chip pancakes." Booth words urged Sweets to do anything while Christine was there. Quickly the child ran to the kitchen while Booth helped Sweets up and he remained leaning against the wall for support. Christine returned with a cold pack from the fridge.

"Does it hurt?" She asked handing it to him.

"Yes, it hurts Christine." Sweets took the ice pack not wanting to upset the child. She eagerly waited for him to put the ice pack on, Sweets couldn't figure out what hurt the most, the center of his chest was making it the hardest.

"Christine, why don't you go and set the table." Brennan offered and the child bounced in the kitchen though she was somewhat aware something was amiss. Brennan followed her to start on breakfast.

"Why don't you get something to eat with us." Booth suggested. "You haven't eaten since yesterday, maybe you'll…" Feel Better? Booth asked himself. He doubted pancakes were a quick fix for grief. "Have more energy." Booth finished instead and Sweets agreed purely on the hope they'd leave him alone for a moment.

He walked in the kitchen and sat the ice pack down having been unable to located a spot to fix his ailments.

"What's wrong with Uncle Sweets?" Christine asked in a not so quiet whisper to Booth who eyed Sweets who had heard but pretended not to.

"Sweets had a bad day yesterday." Booth said softly to the little one.

"I'll make a smiley face pancake for him." Christine said as Brennan mixed the batter and Booth set the table.

"No Christine, don't, it's like this." Brennan corrected her from making a large mess.

Sweets eyed the scene of domestic bliss and while his friends intentions were nice, they were killing him.

"Mind if just take a quick shower?" Sweets said looking around.

"Sure." Brennan nodded and Sweets left for it.

"That's good right?" Booth said hearing the water come on and Brennan gave him a look that she hoped so.

The pancakes were ready and Brennan started to worry, the shower seemed rather long, even if Sweets was upset and taking a moment it still bothered her. It seemed to bother Booth as well as he kept eying that direction hoping to hear the sound stop. He wasn't worried about the water bill, he was afraid something might be wrong. Their eyes met that they had had enough and they both went to the bathroom door and after several knocks and no response, swallowed their fears and opened the door. The found an empty running shower and an open window.

* * *

><p>"Oh you bet I'm on it." Angela said hanging up the phone.<p>

"What's up Ange?" Hodgins asked half afraid to ask these days. Seemed like the last few times the phone rang someone almost died or went into a coma.

"Sweets, he went home with Brennan and Booth, but he bolted this morning." Angela was gathering keys and her purse while Hodgins was cleaning up Michael Vincent from his cereal disaster. "I'm going to over to his place." Angela said taking the keys and kissing him goodbye.

"What you don't want us to go?" Hodgins said motioning to the child with Rice Krispies in his hair. "We're pretty adorable."

"I think that's part of the problem." Angela said thinking of what Brennan told her about the family moment.

* * *

><p>Angela knocked on the door. And knocked some more. When that didn't work she called Sweets cell only for Booth to answer. She hadn't realized when they said Sweets left rather sudden that it meant he left his phone and wallet and clothes there too.<p>

Still she wasn't giving up and she resumed her knocking. _Persistency is the key _she said to herself, figuring that she was getting closer when she heard a book of some kind being tossed at the door. No obscenities followed so she continued to knock.

"Argh! It's open!" A voice shouted from inside and Angela realized she hadn't even tried to turn the knob.

Inside she found an empty apartment and wondered where Sweets was. She silently looked around and finally found him sitting on the floor in the hallway and went to him quickly.

"Sweetie, are you hurt?" She asked at the dependent man.

He issued her a signature 'really you have to ask' look and put his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes as though that would make the people go away. Angela realized that Sweets wasn't sitting here because he had fallen down so she sat next to him.

"This is the only place I could think of that didn't have a memory of, or smell like Daisy." He said finally and this time without tears, perhaps because there was so little hydration in his body. Angela noticed his cracked lips and tired eyes, haunted glance and hungry look. She couldn't deny the feelings though it was difficult to see the optimist and cheerful Sweets so despondent. Angela took his hand in hers and sat with him for a long while.

"What do I do next Angela?" Sweets asked and Angela was glad, she was tired and achy from sitting on the floor but she wasn't going to complain.

"Maybe we should get up, you should get some water, maybe some crackers and take a shower." Angela suggested seeing as how she could still see some residue of the blood from the day before on his lip and hairline. It stung at her to think of someone hurting Sweets, how cruel, an unkindness that only seemed to continue that day.

"And then what?" Sweets said with an obvious statement of 'what is there to live for' involved.

"Let's take it one day at a time, one moment at a time, and most importantly, one shower at a time." Angela stood up and pulled her light friend off the floor. She lead him to the kitchen where she pushed on him some water and crackers. He ate a few and she was glad then ushered him to the shower.

She figured he would be there a while but she was safe as she noticed it lacked windows. While he was busy Angela went about the place moving a few strategic items that seemed the most 'Daisy' like. She moved the notes off the fridge and put them in the drawer for now. She moved the pictures on the counter and sprayed some other perfume in the air to mask the smell. She didn't want Sweets to forget Daisy, but a few less reminders for the next day or so seemed to be a good idea. Mostly she thought it best for Sweets not to be here at all and saw Brennan's idea as a solid one by taking Sweets home last night but the family set up was just not what Sweets needed right now.

The water had turned off and not hearing any more noise Angela delicately walked back to the bedroom to find Sweets standing with a towel around his waist by the bed, lost in a memory. Angela walked closer but still Sweets eyes were someplace different. Angela then saw the scars on Sweets back, she had never seen them, never know about them and they shocked her.

Sweets was broken from the thought of Daisy when Angela gasped. He looked at Angela confused as she held her hands over her mouth.

"Your shoulders, what's wrong with your…"

Sweets nodded his head understanding now.

"Childhood." Sweets said. "Not all parents are good parents."

Angela's mind rushed with questions of if this was why Sweets didn't want to have kids for so long and recalled he and Brennan shared a common bond of foster homes. _Oh God _Angela thought suddenly guessing what happened. Sweets didn't care at the moment that she saw them though he spent most of his life hiding them from people. He sat on the bed, confused at what task he was supposed to be doing anyway.

"I'm sorry Sweets." Angela said sitting next to him. "Life isn't supposed to go like this." She wondered what else she didn't know.

"I don't think it's supposed to be like anything Angela, it's pretty random at best."

"Sweetie, you don't mean that, you're the world's foremost optimist."

"Yeah, that's pretty annoying."

"No, that's pretty awesome." Angela corrected him. "I mean, okay, I don't know all of what went on in your life Sweets, but seems kind of rough, and yet, you're still an amazing person."

Sweets shook his head to the negative but Angela pressed on.

"Yea, you are and I think there's a little someone who could gain a lot from that."

Sweets knew she meant the baby.

"I can't, not now, not anymore." Sweets said in sorrow.

Angela pursed her lips and resisted the urge to smack him, holding back due to his grief.

"Then you know what?" Angela asked. "Then you need to do right by that baby and give it up for adoption, don't let it be left alone at that hospital."

Sweets considered it and knew she was right.

"Come one, I'll drive you there." Angela said and left the room.

Sweets found the clothes Angela had laid out for him, casual but steps above the sweat pants with dark blue jeans and a blue sweater and grey Converse. While the outfit looked young, something about Sweets looked older. He stood confused what was next until Angela led him out of the apartment. It bothered both Sweets and Angela that he was so lost and confused what to do from on moment to the other but Angela was the only one not judging him for it.

* * *

><p>Angela texted the others that she had Sweets and what they were doing. They arrived at the hospital and Sweets asked for adoption papers for the child. <em>History repeating itself <em>he chastised himself as he waited. Angela looked around but no one had arrived to help her talk Sweets out of this. She too was playing this whole thing moment to moment. She had got up him and out of their place, what next she wasn't sure but she knew the baby was part of it and came here.

"You know you owe it the baby to hold him at least one." Angela said before anyone could return with the papers and procedures.

"No, I don't think so." Sweets said nervously.

"Trust me on this Sweets." Still Sweets wouldn't agree but the look he got told him he was wrong and again he couldn't deny neither Brennan, Christine, Angela or the baby he didn't know of a moment of his time and attention. No one had returned with papers yet so he reluctantly followed Angela who was already asking the nurse for Baby Sweets. By the time Sweets got to her the nurse walked out the door and placed the baby in blue in Sweets arms.

He stepped back surprised it was there already, it all happened so fast. Angela watched with great anticipation as he held the baby away from him at first but fearing he would drop it he brought it closer to the center of his gravity. Still a little unsteady on his own feet his wavered some and Angela led him and the baby over to a bench seat. She watched as Sweets looked at the child though his expressions were unclear.

"He's beautiful." Angela commented and Sweets responded with a raised eyebrow.

"He'll get his mother's looks if he's lucky."

"His father isn't so bad you know." Angela teased and Sweets moved the baby, Angela feared he was going to give it back but he moved so the baby was closer.

Angela leaned in closer, "He's still part of her you know."

Sweets shook his head to the negative. "Daisy was the one who knew, you know baby stuff. I'm just uncle Sweets. I had out candy to make kids like me."

"Oh, is that why my son likes you?" Angela teased but then returned to seriousness. "You know it's more than that Sweets. You can do this you know. And you won't be alone."

Sweets felt completely alone since Daisy stopped talking. He still felt alone but feeling the movement in his arms he didn't feel quite so alone right now.

"But he deserves something so much better than me." Sweets said feeling the need to give the baby away, though his arms seemed stuck in place.

"He deserves a father who will love him with undying love. That's you Sweets, that's always been you, whether you saw it or not, Daisy saw it. She saw that love I you and here's your chance to honor that for her. Don't give away the last thing she could give to you."

Sweets looked at the newborn and held it close as a few years fell again. He struggled with the thought of it and then turned to Angela and placed the baby in her arms. Angela was crushed at his decision as he got up and walked away.

* * *

><p>Brennan and Booth had arrived and once they gathered Christine they headed inside, unsure of what they would find based on Angela's message. They went to the baby floor and after a few minutes they saw the back of Sweets and Angela at the front counter.<p>

"Uncle Sweets!" Christine called out and ran towards him.

Sweets turned around and knelt down to be eye to eye with the little girl whose eyes lit up.

"Christine do you want to meet my son?" Sweets asked her as she smiled at the baby.

"You have a baby?" Christine asked excitedly.

"Yes, isn't he handsome?" Sweets asked the child. Booth & Brennan looked at Angela who smile beamed bright and her shoulders relaxed, a moment she thought was almost not to be before Sweets ran back and took the baby back out of her arms and held it close.

"What's his name?" Christine asked turning all their attention back to the conversation going on.

"His name is Adrian, after my father." Sweets said. "Adoptive father." He clarified to Angela.

"I don't know, seems like a strange name." Christine said and Brennan wanted to correct her but Sweets smiled.

"What would you like then?" He asked embellishing the child.

"Baby Sweets!" She said smiling at Uncle Sweets.

"Well, we can go with that one too."


	4. Chapter 4

4.

**Recap 3: Sweets accepts the baby.**

* * *

><p>Sweets stayed with the baby and though small for being born early he was able to take him home when the time came. Friends arrived at the hospital and were unable to find Sweets in the natal ward. Brennan stepped away from the crowd on what she knew Booth would call a hunch.<p>

Brennan walked into the door of Daisy's room and watched as Sweets gently sat the baby in the crook of Daisy's arm. Her still form did not reciprocate the touch and Sweets took Daisy's arm to put over the baby in an embrace. He held Daisy's arm there a moment until the baby began to move and afraid he may tumble Sweets took the baby back into his own arms.

"Daisy's brain activity is not likely to increase Sweets." Brennan said though Sweets failed to turn around, instead he continued to look at his broken family.

"Just let me pretend, Dr. Brennan." Sweets said holding the baby in one arm, holding Daisy's hand in the other.

Brennan looked at Sweets and questioned why someone of his intelligence would be so impractical but she complied.

"It may have been more for me than Daisy." Sweets continued. "She should hold her baby at least once."

Brennan couldn't argue the logic and nodded as Sweets turned to leave. Soon the pair joined the rest and Angela readily took the baby so Sweets could sign the papers. Sweets was then ready to leave but the nurse reminded Sweets that he could not take the baby home until he was safely in a car seat. That sounded familiar to Sweets but in all the latest events he had failed to be prepared.

"Oh Hodgins is bringing it in." Angela said seeing he nervous look on Sweets face. "It's Michael Vincent's old one so you're welcome to it."

"Oh, thanks Angela." Sweets said realizing he was quite a few items short of what he needed. Brennan took note of that expression as well.

"While you were here spending time with the baby we all chipped in and got some things." Brennan explained. "You did so much to help me and Christine while Booth was, away, that you didn't have time to set up the nursery for your own child, or have time for a shower yet. So, we all chipped in with formula, diapers, clothes, and such."

Sweets eyes reddened with affection for his friends. "Thank you." He said and cleared his throat. "I'll repay you all."

"You do every day Sweets." Booth reminded him and announced it was his turn to carry the baby though now it was in the car seat. Angela slipped her arm thru Sweets, Cam followed suit on the other. They shared a look that suggested they didn't want Sweets to walk out the door by himself, after all that had happened.

* * *

><p>Home was a whirl of activity, one generally reserved for a couple but the baby was brought in and slept soundly. Sweets gazed at the apartment now full of baby items, many of which he wasn't sure what they were. After a demonstration Angela showed him how to use the diaper genie which somewhat to Sweets dismay did not make the poop disappear entirely. Brennan set up what Sweets considered to be a small laboratory for making formula and Cam held the sleeping baby stiffly in her arms while Arastoo could only smile as she did so.<p>

Feeling as though he had a grip on most items in the apartment, Sweets sat down to hold the baby while the others visited only to see that father with baby in his arms had drifted off together and they silently slept out. They smiled at the peaceful moment and whispered goodnight.

The silence was shattered about nine that night when Sweets woke up with the baby crying in his arms. It took him a moment to orient himself to the situation but soon enough he had and he began to address the baby's needs. He changed the diaper though he found little of the work was done by the genie who refused to emerge from the pail and grant him three wishes. The baby continued to cry while he made a bottle that the baby had little interest in. The baby's cries escalated to a scream which only made him more nervous as he felt ill equipped to solve the mystery of the screaming baby as more time passed.

Sweets recalled a conversation once with Angela about how she would drive around when Michael couldn't sleep. He placed the infant in the car seat and though exhausted himself, headed out into the late night for a drive. He knew it was now very late but he was desperate to find a solution to make his little loved one stop crying.

However the time droned on and the baby's cries failed to abate. There is something about a baby's cry that exhausts a person while also making a person feel completely ill equipped at solving the baby's ailments. Sweets began to feel these such things as the time drug on, the night became fleeting and the hope dwindled. As the baby continued to cry out Sweets also began to feel a sadness settling in like an intense cold, going right to the bone.

Becoming frantic now, Sweets headed to one of the two places he knew he could turn. A few moments later he held the baby in the car seat and when a very tired Angela pulled open her front door, a distressed and disheartened Sweets handed the baby to Angela and began to ramble quickly.

"I can't do this Angela, he doesn't like me, I've completely failed already, he won't stop crying and I can't do anything to make him happy - after just a few hours! You're one of the most wonderful and caring women I've ever known, you could raise him, I'll support him, I'll go away and…."

Angela reached out and slapped Sweets. It seemed like it always worked in the old movies but instead Sweets sunk to her front steps and began to weep into his arms. Jack arrived at the door and quickly took the baby as Angela sat next to Sweets and put her arm around him.

"Okay, whoa." Angela said while trying to pry Sweets head up to look at her.

"I've completely failed Angela, for Daisy, for the baby…"

"Okay, just hang on a second Sweets." Angela urged again. "Okay, first off, you're not the only parent to feel this way."

Sweets paused, he had been afraid he was the only one who had failed so quickly.

"Okay, first off when you first get home, it's hard and it's overwhelming and the baby is always on a different schedule than you. It takes time." Angela urged and paused at sharing her next thought but she did anyway. "And a lot of times it's easier where there are two parents, that's how most people get thru it. And I think we left too soon."

"No, I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't…"

"Sweets!" Angela said stopping him from rambling again. "Okay, you're just overwhelmed, a lot has happened in a short time, you're still dealing with a lot. And by the looks of you, when did you last eat? Or sleep?"

Sweets looked away, he wasn't sure himself, sleep was probably when Brennan drugged him but food hadn't been appealing.

"That's what I thought." Angela said reading his expression. "So remember you have to take care of you - or you can't take care of the baby okay?"

Once Sweets nodded Angela smiled and stood up, pulling Sweets to his feet after.

"Now let's go inside, it's cold out here."

"No, I should go home, I shouldn't have bothered you."

"Well first of all, I'm up, and second of all, I meant what I said Sweets, we're here to help."

The two went inside and soon found Hodgins rocking the baby as he paced around the room. He gave them a thumbs up and pointed to the baby's bottom saying he had gas.

"Okay well you sit here." Angela said pointing to the couch.

"No I should go. I've imposed too much." Sweets began to say until Angela raised her arm like she was going to slap him. Angela left to get something and Hodgins returned the baby to Sweets arms and sat next to him.

"Funny things with babies, they really feed off your energy. I sound like Ange when I say that but it's true man, if you're tense -they're tense." Sweets nodded at Hodgins advice, realizing he was in need of a lot of it. By the time Angela returned with a pillow and a blanket the pair were back asleep again.

"You think Sweets is really up for this?" Jack asked Angela as they headed back to their room.

"I think he is, he's like a duck to water, he just hasn't found the pond yet."

* * *

><p>"You're leaving early Booth?" Brennan asked as Booth headed to the door.<p>

"Yeah I want to stop by and see how Sweets and the baby did last night." Booth laughed. "I'm sure the baby kept him up all night and I just want to bug him with lots of questions like he used to do to us when Christine was a baby."

Brennan smiled broadly. "Yes, that is an excellent plan, you should be sure to change the tone of your voice a lot to really mess with him.

Booth nodded at her suggestion and was excited to put his plan into action.

His plan went slightly astray when he arrived at Sweets place to find the door was unlocked and after a few knocks, he went inside and found no one home. His heart began to race as he though back two days ago to when Sweets was on the ground of a parking lot, nearly gone. _No, no, no _Booth started to repeat to himself as he continued to look around only to find a bed unslept in and Sweets cell which only rang within the apartment. _Where would Sweets go without his phone?! _Booth questioned to himself and quickly left the apartment calling Brennan who then eagerly began her own barrage of calls as well.

The phone calls ended as the couple were soon at Angela's door staring down a psychologist who held his newborn and gave them a big smile.

"Hey guys!" A bright eyed Sweets said to them. Brennan had to admit he looked a bit better with some rest and what smelled like breakfast still hanging in the air. "What are you guys doing here?" Sweets asked them.

Booth & Brennan looked to each other with a shrug of their shoulders, it seemed to them that you never stop worrying about your kids, no matter how old they are.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

_Sorry for the delay, just been in a sort of slump lately. Still working on Taman but I had a little time so I thought I might add a little chapter to this one._

Booth rapped on the door of Sweets apartment only to be met by the sound of bare feet racing to the door. The door swung open a foot wide, the space occupied with a serious glare and narrowed eyes by Sweets who quickly placed his index finger across his lips in a strong suggestion that the visitor be very quiet.

Booth suppressed a smile and nodded that he would comply as the door opened admitting him under the promise to be quiet. Booth looked around the apartment with widening eyes. To say that Sweets was an organized person to the point of OCD may have been an understatement - however the current state affairs would have suggested Sweets had a serious housekeeping issue.

"I like what you've don't to the place." Booth joked quietly looking at the wrecked residence.

Sweets offered a signature 'really?' look and walked over in his sweat pants ensemble to the bassinet parked next to the couch. Satisfied at what he saw Sweets flopped onto the couch exhausted. Booth reflected for a moment that he had never quite seen Sweets like this, but he knew the young many had endured a lot of change over the last few days so he wasn't going to pass too much judgment. Booth went over and sat next to Sweets on the couch.

"So how is it going Sweets?" Booth asked. "Is he sleeping better at night?"

"He's sleeping just fine." Sweets said staring off into space. Booth felt confused, he thought Sweets had been up all night with a baby who wouldn't sleep.

"How are _you _sleeping?" Booth asked.

Sweets leaned forward and rubbed his eyes. "Not well Booth, not well."

"What's the problem?"

Sweets seemed reluctant to reply. "He's doing fine."

"But you're not." Booth guessed.

"No, it's just that I'm afraid that if he's sleeping and then I sleep, I won't hear him. Or what if he stops breathing and I'm asleep. There's SIDS or what if a pillow falls."

"You don't have any pillows in there with him Sweets, he's fine. You're doing everything right." Booth tried to assure him. "You've been around babies before."

"Yeah and I thought I could do it, but it's _so _different when it's your own - there are no break or time outs - you can't take him home to the parents because you are the parent. And the worry - I had no idea how much I would worry."

"You're not alone Sweets. I was the same way. I know what you mean. You worry about them the day they are born and you'll never stop. I know that isn't comforting but it shows you're going to be a good dad."

Sweets wanted to smile but he was so tired.

"Now, you're not going to be a good dad if you're cranky." Booth said getting up and walking over to the baby.

"What are you doing?!" Sweets asked jumping up as Booth picked up the baby. "He's asleep."

"Yeah, and he'll fall back asleep." Booth assured him. "I'll take him to visit the rest of his family and how about you get some sleep?"

Sweets ears perked up to the idea of sleep but he was still unsure of the idea. While considering it Booth's phone rang.

"Booth." He answered. "Yeah I'm just checking in here, yeah I'm bringing the baby with me while Sweets gets some sleep. Okay I'll be there in five."

"Going?" Where?" Sweets asked nervous at the idea that Booth and the baby were going to be in such a dangerous thing as a car. Lately everything started to seem scary to Sweets.

"It's fine Sweets. I'll put him in his car seat and we'll be good to go. It's just over to the Jeffersonian." Booth said strapping the newborn in. Sweets did not seem comforted by these travel arrangements.

"Maybe I should come with you." Sweets said looking around for some shoes.

"Sweets, the idea is for you to get some rest." Booth reminded him but looked at the psychologist who did not seem to be closer to rest than he was a nervous breakdown. He figured Sweets needed to get out of the apartment anyway.

"Okay Sweets, you get some shoes and I'll get him strapped in the car." Booth conceded.

As Booth had the infant strapped in the back Sweets arrived with one black and one gray Converse on. Booth decided to leave it at that and hope the young doctor remembered to lock the door on his way out.

Sweets spent most of the car ride looking to the back seat.

"It's not too tight is it? He can breathe right?" Sweets asked and Booth tried hard to find the questions less annoying and more endearing.

"It's good Sweets."

"Or is it too loose? If we're in an accident I don't want him to come out." Sweets seemed far more worried at that option.

"Sweets!" Booth tried to calm his own nerves now. "I'm not planning on an accident, the car is very safe and I've strapped two babies in car seats before."

"Okay." Sweets conceded and seemed to finally relax a bit. Booth hoped this was just a stage for Sweets because if it kept up much longer everyone, including Sweets, the baby, and everyone around them would be a nervous wreck.

The car arrived at the Jeffersonian and Booth went to get out of the car when he realized it had been quiet for a while in the car. He looked over to Sweets who wasn't getting out and realized he was fast asleep. Booth sighed, he was finally getting sleep and they were here. The car ride had managed to put both father and son asleep. Booth considered taking the baby and leaving Sweets in the car, maybe the window down a crack but he imagined Sweets waking up in a panic in the car and everyone gone. Begrudgingly he nudged the young doctor.

"Sorry Daisy." The young man mumbled still in a slumber. Booth felt a pang at the thought of sleeping beauty who most likely would never wake up. Booth nudged the man again who woke with a start and like Walle, adjusted his eyes to recalibrate where he was.

"We're here Sweets." Booth said softly and Sweets nodded, clearing his head of the dream he was no longer in.

Booth insisted on carrying the baby in since a stiff breeze just might knock the young man over. Once Booth walked in the door he saw he was the most popular person in the world - as is anyone with a new baby. Soon the carrier was swept out of his hands and he found his popularity was gone but he smiled because he knew why. He now took the time to scoop up the psychologist by nudging him forward, practically waking him from a sleep walk into a tall stool.

"How is he doing Sweets?" Angela asked.

"Good, good." Sweets nodded.

"And how were his doctor visits?" Brennan asked.

"Doctor visits?" Sweets asked.

"Yeah, there should be a follow up after the baby is born." She informed him as he now looked worried.

"They are on your calendar Dr. Sweets." Cam informed him. "I checked made them for you."

Sweets nodded along feeling like he had failed at something. Cam walked closer to Sweets.

"We're all here to help. I can go along if you would like." Cam said.

"I've got it." Sweets said though most of them weren't really sure if Sweets knew what day it was.

"You'll also need to add the baby to your insurance." Brennan said taking the baby who was waking up out of the car seat. "You have thirty days from when he's born."

Booth noticed Sweets seemed to be getting overwhelmed. Sweets recalled he still had form to fill out for Daisy.

"Well I'm sure we can all help with the paperwork." Booth assured him but he saw Sweets was still so tired. "Maybe you could lay down in Bones office while we look at the case."

"No, I'd like to help." Sweets said. Booth wished Sweets wasn't trying to do everything.

The rest of the team shared similar looks but Booth gave them a look that just said 'go with it.'

"Okay well , the victim was found in a lake, she had been tied to a weight, the water rusted the chain and she surfaced." Cam explained of the bones that lay on the table before them.

"There were some scraps of clothing but nothing to really help in the investigation." Hodgins added. "The only thing is that I thought the clothes were green from the algae but under the scope they were dyed green and the tips were in red. It's not a professional thing, it seems like it was hand dyed."

Brennan leaned in but was hampered by the baby. Hodgins took the baby next so that the anthropologist could examine the bone.

"Both the right and left Lunate, Triquetrum and scaphoid were fracture and the ulna and radius were broken." Brennan informed them.

"Were they thrown in the water alive?" Booth asked at the grizzly thought. "Did they pull at the weight to get away?"

"No, they were restrained to the weight at the ankles." Cam said pointing to the ankle bones which were very worn and rough from the chains grating against them. "And it would appear their necks were broken."

"It's as though the wrists were set in positions to pose." Brennan said illustrating her hands in front of her at her waist. "There was evidence of some wire with the bodies."

"That position looks like you're getting married, walking down the aisle with flowers." Angela commented.

"An underwater bride?" Booth threw out a random guess.

"There was a trace of roses, I thought perhaps they were just on the shore where she was found." Hodgins said bringing up an image on the screen. The image showed rose petals mixed with the fragments on the hair that remained.

"Wait, you said her dress was green and red." Angela said rocking the baby who was fussing some. "Like she was done up like a rose?"

"Holding roses in her hands." Brennan said returning to the pose.

"So someone planted her there like a rose." Cam said. "Sicko."

Sweets cleared his throat. "Was the rest of the lake searched?"

"No, she was on shore." Booth explained.

Sweets face seemed tire but not from the lack of sleep from the baby. "I hate to add this, but most likely she's part of a garden."

They didn't know what he meant at first but the thought finally occurred to them that Sweets was suggesting there were more victims.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

_Yeah so I decided the story should have a murder after all because what would the fun be if there weren't cases to solve? Sorry for the next delay in getting this, I had been feeling like no one was reading so I let it go, wrote that last chapter saw interest and was excited again, then got a nasty review and was not in the mood. But let's see where this goes for those who enjoy._

_Malibu, glad to see you back again, thought we lost you!_

_EmilyD, more good Sweets time to come, hope you enjoy a 'living and breathing' Sweets._

_Dignan, Jeff Girl - glad you are enjoying, was going to do a funny bit earlier with the baby but that will come up soon._

_Oh and the part where Sweets worries, I watched my nieces and nephews all the time and cared deeply for them. I was surprised when I had my son though how much I worried about him from the moment he was born. I was surprised how the weight of responsibility was very heavy and had problems sleeping as well._

* * *

><p>"And this," Hodgins said pointing to the screen "is the larvae of a centipede." The newborn's eyes watched the bright red haired man talk softly.<p>

"Oh Jack, what are you teaching him?" Angela said setting the folder down on the table and taking the baby from him.

"Hey it's important that he knows a little of everything." Hodgins said in his defense.

"Well I doubt he'll have much to worry about in this crowd." Arastoo said with a smile while picking over the remains.

"Yeah, let's just hope Sweets can get some sleep." Angela looked into Brennan's office where Sweets lay on the couch. "Looks like it's working so far."

"It must be hard on Dr. Sweets." Arastoo observed.

"Yeah it's hard enough being a parent, but when you're doing it on your own, that sucks." Angela thought of the relief she had when Hodgins would arrive to the rescue, a moment when a responsible adult was there and she could rest for a moment. A smile crept across her face.

"What's that smile for?" Hodgins asked with curiosity.

"Well Sweets hasn't been able to sleep since he's tired but he is now, you know, he trusts us with the baby." She explained.

"Well yeah why wouldn't he?" Hodgins asked. Angela always noticed a certain distance Sweets would keep from them. Maybe after Booth had arrested him, maybe because he for so long was the only single one in a group of committed people, maybe a hundred reasons. But this meant that he really was trusting she thought as she rocked the baby in her arms.

"Bad news." Booth said walking up to the platform with Brennan. "Six more."

The group stood to view the body bags coming into the room, it was going to be a late night.

* * *

><p>Sweets eyes groggily opened when he heard the distant sound of a crying baby. Soon he connected the fact that it was his baby crying and he leapt from the couch to the source of the sound. His nose curled at the smell of rotting corpses and dank water but he was more focused on the cry of his child and located him with fuzzy vision in Dr. Brennan's arms while Cam carefully measured out powdered formula into a bottle with the armchair coaches of Angela &amp; Brennan offering much advice.<p>

"What's going on?" Sweets asked.

"The baby's hungry." Brennan explained in a tone making Sweets feel stupid for asking.

"I can see that." Sweets said sarcastically.

"Good job on bringing the baby food Sweets." Hodgins said with a roll of his eyes.

Booth looked thru a plastic bag. "I got diapers and wipes too."

"I thought this was a _quick stop _by the lab." Sweets said. "I didn't exactly pack an overnight bag."

"Well Booth went and picked up a few supplies." Brennan said coaxing the bottle into the baby's mouth. "And now things are fine." She walked to the remains on the table. "The victim is female, Hispanic, I would estimate age to be 20-24."

"Dr. Brennan, I'll take the baby." Sweets said eager to hold his youngest and only.

"Oh, yes." Brennan said turning the baby over. She was somewhat reluctant to and was surprised how much she missed holding such a small baby. She cleared her throat while Sweets said feeding the baby. She was glad he looked much better with some rest.

"As I was saying, this victim has been dead I would estimate the longest at a year." Brennan explained.

"Longest?" Sweets asked looking up to see seven tables with remains.

"Yeah, we had gone over the other remains while you were sleeping." Cam explained. "We paused to feed the baby."

"Oh, sorry about that." Sweets said feeling as though had impeded the case.

"It is not a problem Dr. Sweets." Cam assured him and then brought him up to speed on the case. "We have seven remains total, the one today - Rose and then the six that the FBI found upon your suggestion. All of the victims are female but vary in ethnicity, much like the flowers - each one seems to be identified with a different color and flower - gardenia, petunia, iris, peony, dahlia and a pansy. They have all been deceased anywhere from a year to very likely a month ago."

"They were all in the same positon, hands at their waist holding flowers. Some were fresh - I think someone, the murder, dove down and renewed the flowers by each one." Hodgins proposed.

"So he kills them, weights them down in his underwater garden?" Sweets asked adjusting the baby in his arms.

"It appears so." Cam said. "Can you give us a profile on that?"

"Yeah the guy sounds deranged." Sweets said holding back a yawn.

"That does not sound like a scientific explanation." Brennan criticized.

Sweets wanted to yawn more despite feeling rested but he didn't feel that was professional, nor did he feel professional in the sweat pants he was wearing. "'I'll see what I can come up with."

At first thought they felt that Sweets was mostly tired but they could see the wheels behind his eyes spinning already and they knew they were in good hands.

"We should continue to look for evidence." Brennan suggested which Arastoo, Cam and Hodgins agreed with as they began working.

While Sweets had grown used to the smell of decay he felt the desire to shield the baby from it. He looked around and Angela noticed.

"Sweets, I've got some work to do in my office, want to come with me?" Angela offered. "There's more room than here."

Sweets accepted her offer and followed. He hadn't seen quite so many bodies placed on the platform before as it was quite crammed.

The baby had fallen back to sleep and Angela was working. Sweets had a few ideas on the case. "Angela, can I use your computer?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Ange..Whoa! What is that smell!?" Hodgins asked and quickly eyed the culprit cooing away in his car seat. "Hey Sweets, do you smell anything?"<p>

"Uh huh." Sweets said tapping away not really hearing Hodgins.

"Am I the only one who smells it?" Hodgins asked again but not even Angela turned around, she too was rapidly tapping away at her keys and not paying attention to Hodgins.

"Come on buddy, I can smell you." Hodgins said taking the baby from the busy pair.

"Dr. Hodgins what is…" Cam said her nose turned up. "Oh right." She said spying the baby.

"Really? Because poop is worse than rotting flesh?" Hodgins asked.

"Yes, but we are used to rotting flesh." Arastoo said trying to resist the urge to hold his nose.

Hodgins sat the baby on the free table now that one of the set of remains had been removed.

"Dr. Hodgins is this the place to change a baby?" Cam asked at his choice of changing stations.

"Would you like to change him in your office?" Hodgins asked sarcastically.

Cam suppressed a sarcastic remark while she made another incision.

"Oh geez, it's green!" Hodgins said turning his head away as the diaper unfolded. "I hate the green ones."

"Why is it green?" Arastoo asked concerned.

"It's normal." Cam assured him. "I think."

"Yes it's normal." Booth said coming to the rescue as he walked up the steps of the platform. "I'll take over."

"It's okay, I've got it." Hodgins said resuming the diaper duty.

"But you're doing it wrong." Booth argued.

"How can you change a diaper wrong?" Hodgins argued back.

"He's red, you need some cream." Booth pointed out ensuing the pair to dig for diaper cream. The baby turned and looked at Cam who was up to her elbows in latex gloves lined with remains.

"Sorry kid, I can't help." She said motioning to her hands.

"Got it!" Hodgins said triumphant as though he had beaten Booth at something.

"Where's the baby?" A panicked voice came from Angela's office. Angela turned panicked as well.

"He was right here!"

"I got this." Booth said watching the scene unfold and left Hodgins to finish with the baby.

"Whoa guys, it's okay." He said just as the pair were rushing from the room. "Hodgins picked up the baby to change him. He's right there." Booth said pointing. Booth watched as Sweets face went from panic to calm.

"It's okay Sweets." He said again to make sure he was assured knowing how frustrated Sweets had been with the baby.

"I know." Sweets said offering a smile, that of a relieved man, an expression he hadn't seen in a long time. "Thanks."

"Good, let's get back to work." Booth said slapping him on the shoulder and veering him towards the platform.

Sweets remembered what he had been working on. "Yeah, I've got some suggestions I think might help."


	7. Chapter 7

7.

_Sorry for the delay in getting back to this. I've been working on Taman in the Shud and it ended up getting pretty darn long at 150 plus pages! Plus I've now got five ideas for more Sweets stories. And a house to move into, and the holidays!_

_Mailbu, hopefully you still enjoy FF even if you don't enjoy the show. ;)__ FF is way better anyway! __:)_

* * *

><p>"I've been reviewing the victims." Sweets said looking over his hastily written notes. While he may not have looked terribly professional in his casual attire his mind could not be mistaken for anything less than stellar. "We know that all of girls are represented by a different flower, that they all had a different ethnicity as well."<p>

"Is there anything traditional about the flower and the nationality?" Hodgins asked.

"No, I don't think so." Sweets said putting his thoughts together. He reached out for the baby and felt comfort in holding him. He smiled at the baby for a moment, thinking of the parents of the girls on the table and feared for his own baby, the terrible things that go on in the world.

"Sweets?" Booth asked of the troubled young man's expression.

"Huh?" Sweets asked looking up. "Oh right." He said cradling the back in his arms while he pulled up the notes. "He wanted a garden, an assortment of colors and backgrounds. Each of the girls had a very different background. They are all college women, one was majoring in astrology, another in biology, another in dance, my point is I think he wanted a variety."

"Do you think he planned to continue with his…activities?" Booth pondered.

"I think he would have kept going if this one hadn't become detached and floated ashore." Sweets said.

"So we have a serial killer on our hands." Booth said.

"Well if this guy doesn't know we have the bodies, do you think he will go back and visit where he left them?" Cam asked.

"We've got the place staked out. If he does we'll catch him." Booth said.

"I don't think so." Sweets said rocking from side to side with the baby. Soon Booth found himself rocking in the same motion and the two men continued talking as they swayed in the same unheard time.

"Why do you say that?" Booth asked. "Of course we'll catch him."

"No I don't mean that, I mean, well, if someone has a garden, they want it close to their home." Sweets said. "He's probably nearby, and watching."

"Angela, can you pull up what homes are in the area?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, it's a pretty swank neighborhood, I'm sure there aren't too many." Angela said tapping away. "Okay, it looks like there are about 9."

"Okay, well first thing tomorrow morning, we check them out." Booth said.

"Tomorrow?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah Bones, it's almost nine at night." Booth reminded her. "I'm going to get called into the director's office if I start banging on the doors of some cake eaters at this hour."

"What time is it?" Sweets asked thinking he didn't hear them.

"Yeah, it is late, sleeping beauty." Angela teased Sweets. "But you needed the rest Sweets." She assured him. "However, I'm going to owe the sitter a fortune, so we'd better go."

"Come on Sweets, I'll drive you home." Booth said having the car seat.

"I will pick up Christine from my dad and meet you at home." Brennan told Booth while Sweets very carefully placed the baby in the car seat and snapped him in.

"We can go home with you if you like Sweets." Cam offered.

"No that's okay Dr. Soroyan, I think things will be much better." Sweets assured her.

The group watched as Sweets carefully picked up the carrier and gathered the items though they soon helped. They could see Sweets was picking up the pieces but there was still more road to go.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this was so short, I wanted to get something up on it since I hadn't in so long and wanted to make sure you didn't think I totally forgot about it! But if you want more to read, there's plenty in Taman in the Shud! I think I wore my fingerprints off with that one! <em>_:)_


End file.
